Clare-Jenna Friendship
The friendship between Clare Edwards and Jenna Middleton formed in the ninth season of Degrassi: The Next Generation. After Clare's boyfriend (at the time), K.C. Guthrie leaves her for Jenna, she and Alli stop talking to her. Nevertheless, the two became close again over time, after KC and Jenna broke up. Friendship History Overview As Jenna was a new student, Clare reached out to her, and the two quickly became friends, leading Clare's best friend, Alli Bhandari, to become increasingly jealous. When Jenna also wanted to be Alli's friend, the three became a trio until Clare's boyfriend, K.C. Guthrie, broke up with Clare for Jenna. Clare and Alli cut off contact with Jenna for her betrayal, though Alli eventually became best friends with Jenna, while Clare and Jenna still remained distant from each other. However, Clare and Jenna have recently made amends with one another, and are now on good terms again. Season 9 In [[Just Can't Get Enough|'Just Can't Get Enough']], Jenna is a new transfer student trying to finish her second semester at Degrassi. She arrives carrying a guitar by her side and an outstanding voice. She finds a friend in Clare, but Alli doesn't seem to be happy about it. Eventually, Jenna says she wants to be Alli's friend too when Clare invites both over to her house. But, when Jenna asks Clare and Alli who is "off-limits" and admits being a boyfriend stealer at her old school, both Alli and Clare become suspicious. Jenna eventually develops a crush on Clare's boyfriend, K.C. In Shoot to Thrill, Clare asks Jenna opinion over which is the better photo of K.C. for Photo Club. In You Be Illin', Clare helps Jenna and Alli in their scheme of embarrassing Johnny in front of the whole school. In Beat It (1), Clare and Jenna are sitting next to each other in the stands, cheering on the basketball team. They both are excited when Dave makes the winning basketball for Degrassi's team. Later, they double date with Dave and K.C. to a school festival which Jenna isn't so thrilled about. In Beat It (2), Clare and Jenna are walking in the hallway, and Jenna asks where they are sitting for lunch. Clare tells Jenna that K.C. always saves her a seat in the cafeteria. The two enter the doors of the cafeteria, but Jenna stops when she sees Dave standing with K.C. Clare tells her it is great that her and Dave hit it off, but Jenna says that she was only nice to Dave and he got the wrong idea. Clare realizes Jenna doesn't like him, and Jenna says that she likes to be friends with a guy before she dates them. Trish approaches the two of them asking if they'd like to try out for the Power Squad, as Dave had told them about Jenna, and Jenna seems to like the idea of being a cheerleader. When Dave tries to ask her out to the movies, Jenna tries to ask if Clare and K.C. can come along, but Dave shuts down the offer. Later, Clare tells Jenna she'll find a guy for her someday, and Jenna looks up at K.C., smiling through her fake tears. He smiles back, which makes Clare feel uneasy. In Heart Like Mine (1), Clare starts to get jealous of Jenna's promiscuous behavior around K.C. The first signs are when K.C. hugs Jenna before Clare when he wins the game. Clare asks K.C. for a hug and a twirl too in a cute sarcastic puppy tone. K.C. sighs and she says at least a kiss. At the car wash, Clare can't put her jealousy to a rest when she sees K.C. and Jenna fighting with the water. When Clare tells K.C. that he is playing with Jenna more than her, K.C. soaks her with the hose. Clare starts playing around until K.C goes back to playing around with Jenna. She angrily makes a rude comment towards Jenna, and K.C. asks her what her problem is. Later on, Clare and K.C. break off their relationship because he is starting to like Jenna, leaving Clare heart broken. In Heart Like Mine (2),' '''Clare and Alli decide to cut Jenna out. In 'Start Me Up, Clare mentions her to Alli when she says she wants to go to the mall instead of watching Jenna and K.C. flirt in the cafeteria. In '''In Your Eyes, Clare wants to be more friendlier with Jenna and K.C. again, although it mainly seems like a scheme to win K.C. back. When K.C. needs help studying for the final exam, Clare feels it is the perfect opportunity to become friends again. She offers to tutor K.C, and he agrees to it, appreciating the help. After a few weeks of studying and practicing, Jenna comes to The Dot to see K.C. and Clare studying. When Jenna kisses K.C., Clare gets uncomfortable and leaves. Jenna tells K.C. that since Clare is now a friend, he should ask to cheat off of her on the final exam. Later, Clare finds out that Jenna told K.C. to cheat off of her. Becoming furious, she makes a snide comment about Jenna and K.C. both. While talking to Clare at The Dot, K.C. blames Jenna for giving him the idea to cheat, which Clare finds ignorant. Season 10 In Breakaway (1), Clare is excited to tell Alli that she is getting laser eye surgery so she won't have to wear her glasses anymore. However, Clare does not make it clear that She is getting laser eye surgery, and Jenna misunderstands her, thinking she is talking about getting breast implants. After learning about the rumor, Jenna tells K.C. about it, and he tells his friends. In gym, Jenna is with K.C., Connor, Dave, and Wesley when she tries to talk to Clare about the rumor. Throughout the day, Clare is confronted by Jenna. Jenna, who thinks she's getting a boob job, tells her that she's too young and that she looks good already. Clare is flabbergasted and thinks she is talking about laser eye surgery, so she tells Jenna that she should mind her own business, and lost the opportunity to tell her what to do when she stole K.C. from her. In Breakaway (2), Jenna is still disgusted about Clare's 'fake boob' rumor. Later on that day, when Wesley, who was under the impression that Clare had a boob job, touches Clare's breasts, he tells a shocked Clare that Jenna started the rumor before he apologizes and runs off. The next day in gym, Clare and Alli walk in together, prepared to get even with Jenna. Clare stuffs her bra with socks and walks up to Jenna, unzipping her jacket to show herself off. Jenna is in disbelief that she actually went through with the "boob job," and tells Clare it is desperate and slutty, and she believes it is a crazy plot to get K.C. back. Clare laughs at Jenna and calls her insecure. Jenna says she isn't insecure, as she is not the one who got a boob job. Clare then takes the socks out of her bra, and informs Jenna that she did not get a boob job, but laser eye surgery. Jenna is humiliated and surprised that she misunderstood her so badly. Clare goes on to inform Jenna that if she wanted K.C. back, she would not need fake boobs to do it. Jenna asks Clare if she wants her to tell the whole school that she lied, but Clare tells her to let people think what they want. In All Falls Down (1), Jenna, Alli, and Clare get ready for the dance at Clare's house. Season 11 In Underneath It All, Clare tells Jake that Jenna and Alli gave her death glares because she is no longer Alli's friend. In [[Not Ready To Make Nice (1)|'Not Ready To Make Nice (1)',]] Clare is stunned when she learns that Jake and Jenna are friends, and may have feelings for each other. She is furious and makes snide comments about Jenna's pregnancy when Jenna comes over for Jake's birthday dinner. In Not Ready To Make Nice (2), Jake wants to be friends with Clare again, and offers to cut off Jenna to do so, but Clare tells him that he does not have to. In In The Cold, Cold Night (1), Clare approaches Alli, Connor, K.C., and Jenna, asking them to help her with the newspaper she has volunteered to run. Jenna doesn't speak to Clare and sits down, not volunteering her help, as does Alli, Connor, and K.C. Later, Alli and Jenna volunteer to help, and Jenna asks if she could help, too. Clare tell her she got over "the K.C. thing" ages ago, and that Jake can see whoever he wants. Jenna says that her and Jake are just friends, and then asks when they can start. In''' In The Cold, Cold Night (2), while Eli and Clare are talking, Jenna comments, "For people who haven't talked much, you two haven't missed a beat." When Clare rejects Eli's proposal for lunch, she tells her, "Harsh much?". Jenna writes a music article for the newspaper, though Clare asks Eli to re-write it from an unbiased perspective. Season 12 In Come As You Are (1), Clare, Jenna, and Alli have reunited as a trio. The three are glad when Principal Simpson announces that the school is now uniform free, and Alli asks both of them if they were going to hit on any of the new hockey team members since they were both single. Later, the three are hanging at Clare's house, and they decide to go to Mike and Adam's party. Jenna and Alli confront Clare about who she is dressing for her at the party. Jenna and Alli ask Jake what to do if a guy doesn't bring up a past kiss for Clare. Jake tells them that if the guy is interested, then he'll kiss the girl again. The girls like the answer, and Clare asks Jake if the people should talk first, to which he said the guy would go to her. Then he ask of the favorite color of this guy is black and then Clare shouts, "OUT!" In '''Gives You Hell (1), Jenna, Clare, and Alli are sitting next to one another at the pep rally for the Toronto Ice Hounds. In Closer to Free (1), Jenna is singing a song about feeling lonely, and she wonders where her friends Alli and Clare are. Later, when Alli is listing off people on who could go with Jenna to Becky Baker's house, Jenna says that Clare is too busy with her internship and Eli. Trivia *Both have dated K.C. Guthrie *In season 9, Clare referred to Jenna as "Miss Flirty-Flirt" while talking to K.C. Ironically, in season 11, Jenna also referred to Marisol as "Miss Flirty-Flirt' while talking to K.C *Both girls are best friends with Alli Bhandari and good friends with Dave Turner, Connor Delaurier, Adam Torres, and Jake Martin. Gallery Clare-jenna-kc-degrassi-jenna-and-kc-15748666-705-480.jpg ddddddddd.jpg dgtrt.jpg erte45.jpg fgfgsfer.jpg Sdfwerer.png sssssss.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-05-08-14h58m28s148.jpg Breakaway00042.png Vlcsnap-2012-05-04-15h17m40s147.png Vlcsnap-2012-05-04-15h17m52s3.png Breakaway00007.png Youbeillin4.jpg Youbeillin3.jpg 10-Degrassi-918-kc-jenna-clare.jpg 664.JPG 435f.JPG 456g.JPG 3453g.JPG 565.JPG 45fd.JPG 54y.JPG 4545.JPG 35t.JPG 345t.JPG 55yt.JPG 98ij.jpg 89hjj.jpg Dgs12-5.jpg Dgdrtret.jpg 4645fh.jpg 4654fhh.jpg Degrassi-alli-season12-05.jpg 6565y.JPG Dg121314-2.jpg 09 (6).jpg Kc guthrie.jpg Tumblr mameif5KEd1rdyrivo3 1280.jpg Clennalli.jpg Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi Category:Friendships Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12 Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts